


My Secret Omega

by belovedhell



Series: Dynamic Couple [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha turning to Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Barebacking, Cursed Dean, Dean in Heat, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Omega/Omega, Secret Identity, Taboo, Topping from the Bottom, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Sam had been hiding two huge secrets from Dean: One, he had been in love with him, and Two, he was secretly an omega. But when a witch cursed Dean by turning him into an omega. Sam had no choice but to tell Dean the truth since he couldn't knot him. Honestly, couldn't the witch have done a simple curse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write a omega paring. I read some alphas parings, but nothing like this before. So I decided why not. I'm up for challenges. Also I made a tumblr (had it for a few months, but recently started to get into it and post stuff), I'll put it on the profile section since I don't know in this part.
> 
> Hope you like this story! Kudos and comments are lovely and appreciated.

Sam swallowed a couple of suppressants, and then cupped his hand to get some water from the sink. He let the cool water soothe his throat as he gulped. Once he was done, Sam tilted his head upwards to the mirror and stared at himself. He was currently in the motel bathroom, secretly taking his suppressants before his partner came back.

"Sammy?" Dean called him through the other side. "Got some food."

Sighing, Sam rubbed his face and left the bathroom. He smiled as soon as he saw Dean stuffing his face. "Slow down, man. Wouldn't want you to choke," Sam chuckled.

"What can I say? Alphas have a growing appetite— Wait, scratch that— You don't. Seriously, I don't know how you can eat all that shit," Dean pointed to the salad in the container. "You're an alpha, yet you eat like an omega." Munching on his burger, Dean tossed Sam something. "Got you the croutons you love so much," he added.

"Just because you have a big appetite doesn't mean all alphas have to," Sam stated as he got the croutons. His voice was casual but deep down he was freaking out. Dean had impressive observation skills, then again most hunters like him did.

Dean was an alpha: strong muscles, sharp canines, body lean, and his smell was intoxicating. Sam couldn't help but fall in love with Dean, he was the only person who treated Sam like decent person. Not to mention Dean saved his life a few years ago.

He was all alone and close to being killed by a vampire, luckily, he was saved by Dean when he beheaded the monster. Ever since then, he had been with Dean and became a hunter, he couldn't be happier. Although, they had some serious differences between them, they made it work and got along.

Sam, on the other hand, wasn't an alpha; he was faking his status. But Sam had no choice, he had a rare growth disorder; by the age of fourteen he had a major growth spurt… and to make it worse he presented as an omega. Usually omegas were small and fragile. And Sam wasn't any of those things. No. He was tall, muscular, and extremely handsome: all the things that were presented as an alpha.

Sam was one in a million to have such a condition. It fucking sucked.

Everyone considered Sam a freak once they took a whiff of him. Expecting an alpha and not an omega by his body structure, no one wanted to be with him when they found out his true status. Who would want a tall, muscular omega? Since then Sam took suppressants to avoid having heats and omega smell. Now calling himself an alpha.

"How come you never mated before?" Dean questioned randomly, throwing the food wrappers away. "You seem like the type to settle down with an omega and have pups. Why are you in the hunting gig with me?"

Another thing Sam loved about Dean was that he was always curious about him. "I don't think no one would ever love me," Sam answered truthfully. "Besides, hunting is all I've been doing for the past seven years."

Dean hummed, somewhat agreeing with Sam in the last part. "At least we have each other."

 _But not the way I want you,_ Sam thought.

"Dean, if I was an omega... would you have want me?" Sam wondered. A bit ironic honestly, but he needed to hear Dean's answer.

He received an odd stare from Dean, and said, "I don't know. Maybe. Thank god you're an alpha though. Easier to avoid all the romantic shit. Why?" They hardly talk about their love life, mostly because it was weird between two dominant alphas.

Feeling bold, Sam answered, "If you were one, I'd claim you. Even the way you are now, I don't even care that you're an alpha. I would make you my mate." The words came out before Sam could shut up. Not only was Dean speechless, but he was also pissed.

Dean narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. "Careful with what you say, Sam. Or else I would end up hurting you for saying shit like that. My instinct is telling me to rip your throat out and challenge you." Sam's eyes widened as he realized that Dean was growling at him.

"R-Right. Sorry," Sam muttered, his eyes casting downwards. "Maybe I deserve it."

Shaking his head, Dean calmed down his nerves, accidentally letting his alpha side get the best out of him. "That's another thing..." Dean abruptly said, "You always apologize and bring your self-esteem down. Our status doesn't do that. I'd rather walk on fire than apologize to another alpha."

_If only you knew._

 

* * *

 

Dean smirked as he saw pretty omega passed them. Sam shook his head and grumbled, "You're the reason alphas have a stereotype." It was pissing Sam off that Dean would glance at every pretty omega he could lay his eyes on. Not to mention it hurt Sam.

"Hey! At least I didn't whistle and catcall like some assholes!" Dean countered, a smirk planted on his lips. "You didn't think she was hot?"

"Not even a little bit."

"You're a sad alpha," it came out as a joke, but something shattered inside Sam. He stopped walking and just stared at Dean, who wasn't even aware Sam had halted. It took a few seconds for Dean to spin around. "Sam? What's wrong?"

"I don't feel good," Sam lied. "Why don't you go and talk to the victim? I'm going to head back to the motel to rest." He didn't give a chance for Dean to answer as he turned the opposite direction and began to walk away from him.

Sam had started to run without realizing, he had the urge to cry and wanted to punch something. The comment really hurt him. Sam heard it all his life— He got used to it, or rather, stopped caring, but when Dean said it... It brought so many bad memories for Sam, and coming from the guy he was in love with, fucking hurt.

Tears dripped down his face, and every time he blinked more came out.

He felt someone grabbing his arm harshly, prompting Sam to tumble towards the ground. Bringing down whoever grabbed Sam as well. Sam hiccupped and didn't even try to get up, his limbs were shaking and his head was throbbing quite painfully.

"Son of a bitch— Sam?" Dean mumbled.

Sam's eyes snapped open as he looked over his shoulder. Dean was beside him, arms and legs spread from the fall. He had a gash on his forehead, probably when he connected with the concrete.

"Dean! Fuck— Are you okay?" Sam quickly got on his feet to help his partner. Not caring that he was seeing yellow spots or that his vision was getting blurry. Sam had learned to endure most physical pain when it came to helping Dean. "Shit— You have a cut! Why were you chasing me?" he snapped, anger lingered in his tone. Sam didn't care if Dean was an alpha, when he was hurt... Sam was the scariest omega out there.

"Don't be pissed! You were the one who left running! Why the fuck did you run, Forrest?" Dean accepted Sam's help. Usually Dean would protest due to his alpha side, but at the moment he didn't give a shit because he just had a nasty fall.

"I told you I don't fee—"

"Do not give me that bullshit!" Dean interrupted him. "I can see that you're crying. Not to mention that you have snot in your nose." Sam swiftly wiped his nose as Dean continued, "Look... I obviously hurt your feelings with something I said. I have no idea what it was but if you tell me, it will make it easier for me to understand and apologize."

Sam's mouth parted upon hearing Dean's last words. Apologize. He remembered the conversation he had with Dean back at the motel. _I'd rather walk on fire than apologize to another alpha._ Those were Dean's exact words— any yet— here he was, trying to apologize to Sam, who Dean thought was another alpha.

He was wrong about Dean.

"It's stupid. I'm just emotional... and not at all like an alpha." Sam sighed and stared at the ground.

Everything suddenly clicked for Dean, he frowned and grumbled some incoherent words.

"What?" Sam tilted his head to the side.

"I said I'm sorry for calling you a sad alpha!" Dean huffed, "I know I say a lot shit to you, Sam, but you're not a horrible alpha. If anything, you are one of the best— God, this is a fucking chick flick moment, isn't it? I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I know you're not like the others, you're different and I should respect you for it." Dean couldn't look Sam in the eye as he finished.

Sam slowly smiled. "Apology accepted."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Although, there was a certain relief in his tone, seeing Sam smile always made Dean feel better. "Now let's go, we have some hunting to do."

 

* * *

 

The monster they were hunting turned out to be a witch, which fucking sucked. Dean hated witches. Unfortunately, it made matters worse when the witch was an omega who despised cocky alphas. So, of course, her target was Dean.

Once the witch, Ruth, took one look at Sam she didn't do anything to him. In fact, she smirked at Sam as she turned her attention to Dean. Sam got a bad feeling about this.

"I see someone is hiding something big!" Ruth chuckled. "You can't fool this old witch, lad."

Sam's eyes widened, while Dean blinked in confusion. "What the hell is she talking about?" Dean huffed. "Look you crazy witch! You aren't getting away with anything, I'm going to make sure of that." He took his gun out.

Ruth started to do a chant as she stared at Dean. She just needed a little more time.

"Dean! Stop! She's chanting," Sam shouted. Just as he was about to intervene, the room went white for a split second, causing Sam to shield his eyes. Once he reopened his eyes, Ruth was gone and Dean was on the floor.

"Dean!" he rushed to him, "Are you hurt?" Dean was wincing in pain and he had his hand on his stomach. Sam scanned his body for any injuries, but there was nothing. Weird? Also, there was a strange smell around him. It smelled familiar to Sam but he couldn't pinpoint it out.

"Fuck— I don't know. I feel like I just got ran over. I need whiskey," Dean grunted. "That bitch is so going to pay once we find her."

Sam paused. "Dean, she chanted. Maybe she put a curse or spell on you. You have to tell me if you're feeling strange?" The strange smell got stronger as Dean sat up. Sam scrunched his nose. "Dude, you smell funky. Did the witch put a spell to make you smell like a toilet?" To Sam's surprise, Dean blushed. He fucking blushed. This was Dean, the tough and snarky alpha who made fun of Sam for apologizing so often.

"Shut up!" Dean said. However, that didn't stop him from flushing further. He was getting embarrassed. "You smell weird!" he deflected, "You smell like wet paint— Huh? You have never smelled like that to me before. You used to smell like new leather. A weird scent if you ask me."

To Sam, Dean would smell like fresh earth scent. Dean had always smelled good to him. So why didn't Dean have that scent now? Nothing was making sense.

Dean looked at his legs, then scowled. "Why am I wet?" Between his thighs, he was soaked. Dean touched the damp area, then gasped as realization hit him. "Oh fuck! This is slick!" He had seen and touched slick before— Dean wanted to puke. "...I'm an omega. The witch turned me into an omega."

Sam gaped. He knew exactly what Dean was going through. "Dean... You're in heat—" He remembered the first time he, himself, was in heat. It was hell for him. The _pain_. The _need_ to be filled by an Alpha's cock. Sam had dealt three days with his first heat. No doubt Dean was going through something similar.

"Are you fucking serious?" Dean scowled. "Is that why... I'm all wet and feeling kinda hot." Honestly, Dean felt warm and for some reason horny. The urge to be with an alpha was going through Dean's mind. An alpha to bend him over and fuck him. "No, No! I don't want that!" Dean flushed darker, he was not going to be some alpha's bitch.

Something inside Sam kicked in. "We better go back to the motel. If you're in heat that means you're releasing a sweet pheromone that will attract other alphas. We have to hurry." Shit. Sam couldn't do anything to help Dean. He was not a real alpha so he wasn't affected by Dean. But deep down he wished he was. Maybe, this would have been the opportunity to taste him just once.

Dean stared at Sam, puzzled. "How come you know all this? And how come you are not affect by my funk?"

Sam averted his gaze and instead said, "C'mon. We better get moving." He helped Dean on his feet. "I wouldn't want you to get hurt by some knot-head."

"You do realize that you just insulted yourself," Dean snorted as he followed Sam. He grumbled when he felt more slick wetting his pants. Great. The sensation was different. The pain subsided for now, but he still felt tingly and craved something from an alpha.

"Here. Wear this." Sam took off his jacket and handed it to Dean. "It won't be enough, but hopefully other alphas would smell my alpha scent on it." He waited a few seconds until Dean harshly snatched his jacket. Sam let out a sigh; he thought Dean would have protested.

Sam was beyond grateful that he put on fake alpha pheromones. Without it, other alphas would have grown suspicious of him. Hopefully his jacket would make _others_ aware that Dean was taken.

 

* * *

 

_The jacket was not enough._

Dean cussed as he entered the motel room. "Fucking assholes! Who do they think they are? That any omega will bow down to him, no fucking way!" Sam quickly locked the door as he entered. Making sure he barricaded the door with wooden chairs and tables. It was crazy out there!

"I'm so glad I'm not like those fucking psycho alphas! I have respect and can take a hint when an omega doesn't want me."

"I can't believe you pissed off three alphas," Sam hissed. "Do you have any idea what could have happened? They could have..." Sam gulped, not sure he could finish the sentence.

"I could have taken all those alphas, don't underestimate me just because I'm an omega, Sam." Dean paced around the room in anger. "And, why the hell did you have to say that _'he's mine'_? I'm nobodies!" he growled, glaring deadly at his partner.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I had to say something so they could back off. It kinda worked—"

"Yeah, after they tried to punch you! At least you weren't aggressive. I have seen some alphas go nuts for their omegas, like territorial nuts."

Sam nodded. Dean was calming down. He prayed the spell would wear off, otherwise, they would be in trouble. Sam wasn't a real alpha. He couldn't attend to Dean's needs like an alpha should. If only he had heat control pills... too bad Sam never bought them since he took suppressants to avoid getting heats.

"I recommend you take a cold shower and... Uh, have fun in there." Sam cleared his throat, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Dean.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Dean snarled, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"You're in heat!" Sam reminded, "Believe me, it's not a fun ride—"

"How the fuck would you know? You are an alpha! You have no idea what it's like to be an omega. It fucking sucks! My emotions are everywhere, my body feels like it is on fire and my dick is aching to be touch!" Dean shouted as he advanced towards Sam. "So, do not tell me what you recommend!"

Sam backed up against the wall, Dean's finger was pressed on his sternum. "You're right. I shouldn't be telling you what to do. I—" Sam paused. "I have no idea what it's like to be an omega." He saw no point in telling Dean the truth, even though he really wanted to sympathize with him. But he decided against it, Dean would return back to his alpha self, and Sam would be the freak in his eyes upon knowing the truth. It wasn't worth it.

Dean peered at him in disbelief. His mouth parted, then closed, he just turned around and entered the bathroom.

Sam let out a sigh, finally being able to breathe again. He decided to give Dean some space for tonight.

A half an hour had passed, Sam was on his laptop typing and searching for a cure for Dean. So far nothing. Sam couldn't find any sources of what kind of witch Ruth was, making it impossible to figure out the magic.

Sam stopped typing as he heard whimpering coming from the bathroom. Dean hadn't come out yet and Sam was starting to get worry, the whimpering wasn't helping. Padding towards the door, Sam pressed his ear against the sturdy wood. He could hear Dean, barely.

"Shit..." Dean whimpered. He stroked his cock, desperately trying to bring the tension down. His body was tingly and the cold water wasn't helping at all. Dean bit his lips, he had masturbate multiple times before and had always brought himself relief. So... Why couldn't he this time? This was the most lowest fucking thing a monster could do to Dean. Damn witches!

He let go of his dick, then angrily cussed, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Dean shouted over and over as he pounded the wall beside him. He head lolled down and he shut his eyes, the cold water was still spraying on him. Dean was furious— God. If he ever saw that witch again—

A knock brought Dean back from his malicious thoughts.

"Dean? Are you alright?" Sam asked from behind the door.

"FUCK OFF!" Dean roared, causing Sam to back away as his words echoed harshly throughout his ears.

Sam panicked and ran back to his laptop. If he was scared of Dean pissed as an alpha, Sam was fucking terrified of him pissed off as an omega.

 

* * *

 

Sam was not prepared for the sudden question Dean was asking for. "Uh... Dean, you don't want this—"

"Shut up and fuck me, Sam!" Dean was currently straddling his lap; something Sam never thought it would ever happen. "I'm fucking too horny to care about the consequences. My cock feels like it is going to explode, and stroking it isn't cutting it." His eyes were showing nothing but lust— Dean was surprisingly a bossy omega.

"But you can't. I'll be taking advantage of you, Dean..." Sam wanted to have Dean willingly, yet his mind was reminding him that it couldn't happen. Sam was an omega. He couldn't give Dean the full satisfaction of mind blown sex like an alpha. He didn't have a knot.

Dean responded by grinding his hips with Sam's— Sweet Jesus! The pressure was just right and Sam had never felt himself get so hard fast. His cock was still constricted inside his jeans, while Dean was nothing but in boxers. He was playing dirty.

"More," Sam trembled in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around Dean. He held him firmly as Dean continued grinding in a fast pace. Sam could feel slick damping his jeans, not sure if it was his or Dean's. Probably both. "Please!"

Sam begged for more, sounding like a bitch in heat. He was falling apart and it wasn't even the best part. Sam started to buck his hips to match with Dean's rhythm, desperately needing to release.

"Sammy... Knot me. Fuck me," Dean pleaded in a grunt. Upon hearing the request, Sam deflated and he could feel his erection wilting. He had to come clean and tell Dean the truth. It would be wrong to lead him on and not be able to give Dean what he hopelessly desired.

Sam snapped his head away and stopped all movement. The action made Dean whimper from the loss of contact, but also made him crestfallen as he saw Sam was close to tears.

"Was wrong, Sam?"

Looking up, Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm not an alpha, Dean."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"I'm an omega... like you," Sam's voice cracked, his throat suddenly felt compressed.

"Jesus Christ, did the witch turn you into an omega too?" Dean questioned. "Why the hell does this witch hate alphas anyway?" he said more to himself than to Sam. Dean's ranting was halted as he heard Sam sniffling. "Sammy?"

"She never turned me, Dean. I was always an omega," Sam confessed. "I never told you because I was scared that you were going to treat me differently. I have been on suppressants for as longest I can remember, that's why you could never tell. When you saved me, you thought I was an alpha like you. Even though, I never acted like one... Well, now you know why. I always loved you, Dean." Sam didn't look him in the eyes as he admitted his true feelings.

"But, you never showed anything towards me— I mean, who would? Two alphas? It's taboo. The thing was I didn't care. Even now, when you're an omega like me, I still want you. Man, I'm so sick. I'm sorry." Sam shut his eyes and shook his head.

Dean didn't say anything. In fact, he got off Sam with an unreadable expression. It only made Sam feel guilty.

"Punch me if you want. Kick me. Do whatever you need to do... I can't knot and mate with you anyway..." Sam waited for his fist, or at least agony. Yet nothing occurred.

"This morning you asked me that if you were an omega would I want you? The truth is I would, Sam," Dean said sincerely, he touched Sam's cheek softly. "Then you said, if I were one, you'd claim me— Hell, you said you would still claim me as an alpha, you didn't care if we were the same paring. You would make me your mate. What's any different now? Who cares if we're both omegas? If you haven't noticed Sam, I don't care what society thinks of me."

With widened eyes, Sam stared at Dean shocked and a mixture of disbelief. "You threatened to beat the shit out of me if I ever said anything like that again." He was so confused. Sam needed a better reason as to why he should believe Dean?

"I had to. I had to remind myself that you were off limits. Dude, you're hot and freaking tall! But I had to put on the alpha bullshit because I thought what I was feeling wasn't right, and your dumbass honesty about not caring about taboos wasn't helping. I just didn't want to fuck up our relationship if it was one-sided, you know?

"Never one-sided, Dean. Always loved you." Sam brought Dean closer and embraced him.

Dean smirked, he tilted Sam's chin upwards. "Besides, this is temporary, once I turn into an alpha again... I'm going to knot you and breed you with my pups. Fuck you until you can't walk for a whole week. Want that, Sam? Want to be my mate?"

It was Sam's turn to whimper. "Yes."

"Good. But for right now. Fuck me! I have never bottomed for anyone so I suggest you enjoy the show, Sam."

That was all it took for Sam to roll Dean onto his back as he hovered over him. Sam studied his new body. Dean was softer and his muscles were thin, he wasn't broad on his shoulders anymore. It was as if Dean shrunk. Sam was looking at a beautiful omega, not that he would admit it out loud or else Dean would punch him.

"You look like you're biting your tongue?" Dean huffed. "Spit it out already!" His cheeks darkened in a deep shade of pink; almost as if he knew what Sam was thinking.

"You're gorgeous. I can't believe I have you all to myself. I'm the world's luckiest omega to have a hot mate." Sam was careful with his words, leaving out the words such as: beautiful, pretty, and cute. Dean hated when other alphas mocked him for his somewhat girlish looks, being an alpha for Dean was no walk in the park either. No wonder he put on the _alpha bullshit._

 _Maybe we can relate to some stuff_ , Sam thought.

Dean rolled his eyes, but secretly wanted to look away from Sam's gaze. "Whatever. Hurry up, would you?" Typical Dean. He may be an omega, but he still had a mind of an alpha.

Sam leaned down and started to leave a trail of kisses on Dean's neck. Sam didn't know if it was because he was an omega or he was just a hopeless romantic, but he loved being gentle when it came to love making. He could never imagine being rough and pushy when it came to his lover, it was not in his nature.

Luckily, Dean didn't seem to mind as he tilted his head to the side to give Sam more room. Sam roamed his hand on Dean's chest, feeling his soft, smooth skin. Sam had done sex a couple of times with other nameless people in the past, but he had been confident and calm— Although, at the moment it was the opposite, Sam was nervous and his hands were fidgeting nonstop. This wasn't a nameless person he was hovering, this was Dean. The only person he had ever wanted.

And by the look of it, Dean was also nervous and flustered. In a way, it was both a different experience for them and it was a little hard to adjust to it— especially when it had only been a few hours— but both were making the effort to try and that was all that mattered.

"Please..." Dean pleaded, "I need something— Anything!" Hearing Dean begging gave Sam enough courage to do the next step. He pulled down his boxers and grabbed his cock, the contact made Dean moan. This was the first time Sam had seen Dean in such a mess, his hair was disheveled and sweat droplets were forming on his forehead.

Sam stopped his movement and opened the drawer from the nightstand, pulling out lube... but there were no condoms. "Shit, there's no condoms," Sam groaned, and just as he was about to get up, Dean caught his wrist.

"Who cares! We're both omegas, none of us can get pregnant anyway." It was true, it was unheard of for a same paring to get pregnant. "I'm clean anyway. I know you are too since you haven't been with anyone."

"How would you know?" Sam countered.

Dean let out a growl. "Have you been with anyone then? You let people touch you, Sam?" He flipped Sam around until he was the one on his back. Where did the strength come from? "You're mine! No one else, got it?" His tone was crawling with alpha.

Sam nodded dumbfounded. "Never been with anyone in a while, alpha." It felt right to say because Dean was acting like one, which was hot since he was an omega at the moment. "Been saving myself for you."

"Good," Dean lip's quirked upwards. "Not let's remove your jeans." He unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's fly with ease, then Dean grabbed the elastic from the hem of his boxers and so very slowly moved them down, almost in a teasing manner. Sam panted as his cock was finally free, he was having trouble moving his legs. He could feel Dean's fingers skim over his bare hips. "Wow. For an omega you pack a lot," he mused.

Sam blushed ten shades of red before he answered, "Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean picked up the lube and opened the bottle. Sam watched Dean's movements, wondering what exciting thing was next.

Suddenly, Sam felt cold liquid being poured on his cock, causing him to arch his back. "Fuck!" he cussed as Dean wrapped his hand on his erection and began to rub it up and down. "Jesus Christ— I-I can't— I'm going to come if you keep doing that."

"Hold on."

Dean slowed his movement and straddled Sam's hips before he lifted himself up. Sam was too dazed to know what Dean was doing until he eyed him, it finally registered to him what Dean was about to do. "Wait! Dean, I need to prep you—" Too late.

Dean went down in one swift motion, Sam's cock being buried inside of him. He winced at the sudden fullness, but there was something else— Pleasure. Never in a million years did Dean ever think to let someone fuck him or have someone's cock in his ass. Let alone ride them. For Sam it was an exception.

Sam's eyes rolled back, the sensation was incredible. Dean was so tight and warm. He was using all his willpower not to thrust up; this was new to Dean and he needed to get used to it before he could go any further. Sam recalled his first time— it wasn't enjoyable— the alpha that fucked him was rough and didn't give a shit if Sam was comfortable or not.

He didn't want Dean to have the same experience Sam did.

"Tell me when to move," Sam croaked out.

Dean nodded. No words could come out of his mouth, only heavy breathing. His hands were on Sam's stomach and his knees were shaking. He could feel his channel stretching from his cock. Thank god he poured a lot of lube on it.

Both were quiet, nothing but panting could be heard. They locked gaze with one another, their eyes showed warmth and tenderness. Sam dreamt of Dean fucking him and doing other naughty things. He never thought Dean would be such a big sortie. His heart was overwhelmed with so many emotions. Fuck, he needed to kiss Dean.

Sam moaned as Dean shifted. "Okay, I'm ready." He slowly hoisted himself, then added, "I thought it would hurt a lot more." Dean slammed down with incredible force. He started to go faster, his back arched as his prostate was hit in the right spot. Oh fuck! How come no one ever told him how good it was?

"It's supposed to hur—" Sam let out a wanton moan as Dean continued to go in a fast pace. Sam gripped Dean's hips so he wouldn't lose balance, then he bucked his hips to match with his movements. They fitted together perfectly. Dean was making beautiful sounds that Sam could listen to, forever.

He closed his eyes and bit his lips, Sam could feel his orgasm coming, the hot sensation that he hadn't felt in such a long time. "Dean, Dean, Dean," Sam chanted like a prayer as he came inside of him. Sam went lax, his hands dropped on the bed as he let out warm puffs of air.

Dean came next, he grunted and shouted Sam's name. Warm semen flew onto both their chests, Dean came a lot as slick dripped down his cock. He was in heat after all. Dean would be doing that for a few days.

"That was..." Sam didn't know what to say. He loved it, but maybe Dean had another opinion.

"Amazing," Dean finished. He pulled out and lay on his side beside Sam, Dean put his arm around him. Holding Sam with affection and showing him that he wanted to be closer to him.

"You're not going to regret this, are you?" Sam whispered. It would kill him if Dean wanted this to be a one-time thing, he got a taste of him— and now— Sam didn't want to let go of him.

"Nah. You'll be my bitch— Kidding!" Dean laughed as Sam glared at him. "Like I said before. You're mine. Even if you were an alpha, Sam, you would have still been mine. Fuck what society thinks. I was just a pussy for thinking it was wrong. I feel like shit for hurting you back then."

Sam softy smiled. "It's okay. As longest I have you now. You're going to be in heat for a few days so I'm going to enjoy fucking you." Maybe, the witch wanted Sam to suffer by telling the truth to Dean since he was lying about himself. Good thing it backfired. When they find her Sam was going to thank her and let Dean finish her off.

"I bet. Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Stop taking suppressants, okay?" Dean requested as he gazed at him. He always heard that taking suppressants for a long time could damage an omega's body, Dean didn't want Sam to get sick. In reality, he wanted to breed him so they could have pups together.

Sam was silent, then answered, "Okay, I promise. I would love to beg when I'm in heat." He put his hand over Dean's to reassure him.

Dean smirked and his eyes narrowed with mischievousness. "Wait until I'm an alpha again, omega. I'm going to fuck and knot you for hours. Everyone would know that you're mine."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He was looking forward for Dean to turn back now.


End file.
